A Warrior's Heart: A Next Generation Story.
by RyosnHarrysprncess
Summary: CHAPTER 5 is up! Thank you all who reviewed! Please Read and R/R
1. Prologue

1 Warriors Heart  
  
Prologue  
  
Author's note: I have Changed the timeline and the Ronins were not born in 73! New Roninsare born in 86, thus meaning the year is 2001. Troopers are 38 and 39 (in Shin's case); New Ronins 14 and 15(Cye's kid is 15). The New Warlords are all 16. Also, Anubis is Alive.  
  
~**~  
  
"Angel!!! Out of bed! NOW!" Ryo yelled up a set of stairs. Ryo had aged very much since the battle with Talpa. He had the same tiger blue eyes and the same wild, black hair. The girl he was trying to wake was almost an exact copy of him. She had long, Strait black hair and beautiful, bright green eyes. As she sat up, a ribbon fell from her hair. Her hair fell in her pale face and she groaned. "Must School start so early?!" Angel said getting up. She walked over to her vanity. When she got there she picked up her brush and brushed her long hair. She looked on her chair and saw a nicely folded school uniform with a note on top. She picked up the note and read it:  
  
'Angel,  
  
Hey here is your new uniform! I hope you like it! I am taking you to school today. Be ready by 7:00!  
  
Love,  
  
Dad'  
  
She Smiled at the note. She placed the note and her brush on the vanity table and began to get ready for school.  
  
~**~  
  
Ryo waited at the door for his daughter, who was in the kitchen. "Angel!!!!" Ryo said impatiently. She came out of the door on her right and smiled meekly. "You moved my medicine, I couldn't find it." She said as she grabbed her school bag from the side of the front door. Ryo smiled "Gomen, I really didn't think you would need it! You haven't had any attack lately, have you?" Angel's smile faded a bit, "No, I just want to be cautious." Ryo opened the door and said "Miss Angel, After you." She smiled and walked out the door and Ryo followed her. She walked to the red corvette and waited for her dad to unlock it. Ryo locked the door to the house and walked to the small car. He unlocked his door and got in. He leaned over and unlocked Angel's door. She opened the door and got in quickly. They both shut there doors at the same time and Ryo started the car. They backed out of the long driveway and drove off to Han'a High.  
  
~**~  
  
Angel looked out the window at her new school. It was 3 stories high with cherry blossom trees leading to the front door. (Still the same old Han'a High) Ryo thought. Angel looked at her dad and smiled. "Well, Here we are", she said, "I guess I better be off Dad." Ryo nodded. She picked up her bag and got out. Before she shut her door, Ryo said "Good Luck Angel!" Her Smile got bigger "I have a good feeling about today, Daddy! Thanks!" She shut her door and began to walk toward the front doors.  
  
~**~  
  
Walking into the school Angel noticed at sign stating:  
  
Will ALL students, please, report to the auditorium  
  
Angel rolled her eyes " Great!!!! Where's that?!" Suddenly, She felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice said, " I'll show you." Angel dropped her bag, grabbed the hand and twisted the person's hand behind their back. She looked at the person. The person was male and had Blonde hair that covered one eye. She let go immediately and gasped. The man looked at her as he turned "God! You've gotten good!" She looked into his indigo eyes. "Sage- sama??" Angel said questionably. The man smiled "I'm glad you recognize me! And you still call me that! Please, just Sage!" Angel smiled and yelled" Sage-sama!" She hugged him tight. "I missed you!!!!" Angel exclaimed. Sage looked at her "Do you want me to show you to the auditorium?" Angel let go, "Yes, please!!" They walked off down the hall to the large maroon doors. Angel felt kinda stupid that they were right down the hall. When they got there, Sage said "I think Alex might be in there, I am not too sure. Angel nodded "Hai, Thanks Sage-sama." She walked into the maroon doors to see a ton of people looking at her. "Oh My Lord," She said, amazed, at all the students. 


	2. Chapter 1

1 ~*Chapter One*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Every girl watched as Sage shut the door. They looked at the girl he just walked in. They now officially loathed her. Why couldn't Sage walk them to the auditorium this morning? A young blonde flipped her hair and decided to ask. She walked out of the row she was sitting in and up the alise. "Excuse me, but did Mr. Date, The father of the cutest guy in school, Walk you HERE?!" she said questionably. Angel shrugged "Well, yea, I mean what do you think he did? Carry me?" She said sarcastically. The girl gave her a shocked look and flipped her hair. "Do you know EXCATLY who you are talking to? I am Tiaki Kiko.....The most famous girl in school and you are some petty new girl...." the girl said angrily.  
  
A young blonde boy looked up from his seat in the front and saw a familiar face in the back with Tiaki. He stood and yelled "Angel!!! Down here!! It's me Alex!!!" Angel saw the waving boy and said "Alex-kun!!" She ran past the gaping Tiaki and down the blue carpeted alise. She dropped her bag and jumped into his arms. Alex hugged her and lifted her off ground slightly while doing so. He pulled her away arms length to get a good look at her. "Wow, look at you! You definitely look different! And your Hair!!! Look how long it is!!! How's Ryo-san?" Angel smiled at him. "Daddy's doin' great!! You look so much like Sage-sama! How's your mom doing?" Alex smiled happily. "She's fine. She works at the university here!" He said happily. Angel's smile got bigger. "That's great!! Did you see that girl's face!? Man, I told her!" Angel and Alex began to talk happily about Tiaki, and the "good old days".  
  
A young blue haired boy looked at the two and laughed silently. He leaned over to his Ash-blue haired friend and said silently "Hey, Kevin, What do you think? Who is she?!"  
  
The boy called Kevin shrugged. "I don't know. She IS pretty cute. I think it's rude not to introduce us yet." He said indifferently. The girl beside Kevin leaned over to the blue haired boy. "Why don't you say something, Ash?" She said, a hint of a British accent in her voice. Ash nodded "I will, Sab, Watch this." He said while he stood up.  
  
  
  
"Ahem.....um.... Alex." He said, crossing his arms across his chest. Alex looked at his friend. "Yes Ash?" He said politely. Ash smiled. "You were gonna introduce us to your friend, weren't you?" He said in his slight New York accent. Alex released Angel and gasped. "Oh, Sorry Ash. Angel, this guy is Ashton Hashiba but Call him Ash. He is real smart in school and takes advanced classes. His dad, Rowen Hashiba, teaches Astronomy and Advanced Physics here at the school."  
  
He pointed to Kevin and he stood. "This is Kevin Lay Fang. He is one of the best on the football team and rocks on the wrestling mat. His father, Kento Lay Fang, owns the famed Lay Fang School of Kung fu. His mom, Victoria Lay Fang is a housewife and teaches sometimes at Kento-san's dojo." He pointed to the last girl and she stood also.  
  
"And Last but certainly not least, Sabrina Mouri. She is the youngest on the swim team and the oldest of all of us. She loves the ocean and can swim through the toughest of currents. Her dad, Cye Mouri, is a Marine Biology Professor at the university. Her mom, Samantha Mouri, is a doctor at the Legacy Hospital down the street." Alex said lastly.  
  
  
  
Angel smiled brightly and said "Well, Ash, Kevin, and Sabrina, I am Angel Sanada. I like to run and I was the star runner on my last track team and I also play soccer. My dad is a journalist and works for the Toyama Times. I happened to meet Alex about 6 years ago at a park in Sendai. He was there when my mom......" She choked on her words. Alex placed his hand on her shoulder. She found her voice again and said. "When My mom died." Sabrina smiled "Well," She said, "I like you and Alex has chosen a good....." She stopped talking when Ash gave her a glare. Angel looked at her strangely. "A good what?" She said curiously. Ash waved his hand "Ah....Ang, don't worry about it! So, What classes you takin'?" Angel looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I think....." Her voice was cut off by by the man on the stage.  
  
"Would you all sit please we have an announcement to make." The man said in the microphone. Everyone sat in a seat and watched the man intentivly. "Well, you all are probably wondering why you're here, so I'll tell you. The Gym has been closed for repairs. Gym classes will be outside and everyone will be provided warmer Gym uniforms that will consist of blue sweat pants and white sweat shirts." He said monotonously. Everyone moaned and some yelled in protest. As the man went on with other dismal announcements, Angel wondered what Sabrina was going to say. A good what? , She thought, Girlfriend? And why did Ash look at her like that? I wonder is Alex is hiding something from me. "Dismissed!!" The man said. She got up and walked out in silence, away from her new friends. Ash nudged Alex. "So, What do you think? Is she it?" Alex shrugged. "Don't know Ash, But, If she is....... We got to watch out for her." 


	3. Chapter 2

~*Chapter 2*~  
  
  
  
Alex took notes quickly in History class. He looked at his dark green banded watch. "Would this class hurry up? I mean could it go any slower?" He whispered to himself. Alex twirled his pencil between his fingers and looked over at Angel, who was 2 rows away. She kept looking up from her notebook to the board and back down. She is so pretty.... He thought. I wonder if this is it. I wonder if it is her... Should I ask? Maybe I should wait for something to happen....The bell brought him from his thoughts and he shut his books and picked them up. Angel walked to him. "Hey Alex.... Sorry I didn't talk to at the beginning of class.... I am not used to this school just yet." She said, placing her hand behind her head. Alex smiled. "Don't worry about it!", He said walking out with her, "So, how has your day been? Met anyone new?" Angel smiled, "Yes, actually, I met a girl named Brei, she is in my photography class!" He stopped at his locker and began to work on the combination. "That's great!! I'm glad to hear that!" He said smiling. Angel's smiled faded a bit. "Well, Stay here, I am going to put my books in my locker." She ran off down the hall. Ash came up behind Alex. He smiled. "You like her!" He stated laughingly,"Man, You are so whipped!" Alex hit his locker and tried the combination again. "Ash, I don't like her she is just my best friend." Ash shook his head. "You weren't expecting your 'best friend' to come to Tokyo and be incredibly hot. You think she is pretty" Sabrina said when she approached. Alex blushed slightly and opened his locker to have a small package of letters fall out his locker. "Why would I like someone, if I have EVERY single freshmen girl under my little finger?" He said in defense. Kevin walked to the side of his friend. "Because, she doesn't make it known she likes you."  
  
Alex didn't have anything to say to that so he got his books for his next period in silence. Angel walked up and looked at everyone. They were all giggling and Alex was slightly red. "Um.... Alex...What are they laughing at?" Alex looked at her and blushed a little more. "Angel!!! Oh because they are idiots." He wrapped his arm around Angel's shoulder and pulled her away. "Alex!" She whined, "Tell me!!!" Alex blushed so much this time he looked away. "Later.... I'll tell you later." He said quietly.  
  
  
  
When the reached the cafeteria they placed their books at a 5 seat round table. " I have to go to the office for a moment." Angel stated, leaving quickly before anyone could ask why. Everyone looked at Alex and he shrugged. "Beats me! I don't know why she is going!" They all walked to the lunch line and got trays. "Well, Did you find out anything?" Ash said quietly to Alex. Alex shook his head. "Nope, I haven't asked her yet. I don't know why we are wasting time trying to find the wearer of wildfire! Why don't we just attack that women head on?" He said, grabbing an apple. Ash shook his head slowly. "I told you, There are 5 armors and they are stronger together then apart. The legend says Rekka, or Wildfire, is the strongest, That's why we need to find its wearer!" Sabrina watched Alex bite his lip and turn out of the line. I think he knows it's Angel and he doesn't want her to get hurt. She thought. He just wants us to let it go, but we can't and he knows it. Uschi will kill the wearer if we don't find him OR her first.  
  
  
  
They all walked to the table to find Angel sitting in her chair rubbing her cheek. Alex sat with the rest of them and looked at Angel. "Angel, what happened?" Kevin asked as he sat beside her. Angel looked at Kevin and dropped her hand to reveal a red hand mark. "Tiaki slapped me. Looks like my sarcasm is a trouble maker in this school." Alex looked at her in shock. "Why didn't you fight back!? You know karate!" He said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I didn't want to. She didn't do anything to me this morning. I am used to being stereotyped." She said, shrugging. Alex nodded. He knew his friend's sense of virtue.  
  
He decided to test his theory of the wearer of Wildfire. He went into his "othersight" and looked right at Angel. A bright red aura surrounded her. Alex jumped suddenly and placed his hand over his eyes. They felt like someone stuck a hot wire in his eyes. He shook his head hard and went to his normal sight. Ash looked at him and lifted an eyebrow. Alex nodded and sighed as he began to eat his lunch. Damnit. He thought bitterly, I hate it when I am right...... 


	4. Chapter 3

~*Chapter 3*~  
  
"History, Chemistry AND IB German homework?!" Alex said in shock. Ash nodded "Yea, I am so bored with all my classes though." He said shrugging. Alex shook his head and smiled "All I have is Biology homework and English." He stated happily. "We are reading The Odyssey as transalted by Robert Fitzgerald" Alex said, pretending to snore. Ash smiled. They had just gotten out of school and Alex was walking with Ash to Rowen's classroom. They stopped in front of the Science wing. Ash looked up at Alex slightly. "Well, call me tonight Alex. We need to talk about our situation. Some of these Attacks are getting to recent and I think you are right about Angel." Alex nodded. "Alright, I'll call you about 7:00 tonight, OK?" Ash nodded back "Ok, 7:00 sounds good. See you later." He ran off down the hall to meet his father in his class room. Alex began to walk down the hall towards the History and Language arts hall, thinking about what he had to face. Why? He thought. Can someone anwser that one question? Why?  
  
Ash stopped infront of a class room at the very end of the science wing. Dad needs to relocate. This is like the ghetto of Han'a High. He opened the door and smiled at his dad. "Hey Dad!! How was your day?" He yelled loudly. Rowen sat up from his work and looked at his son. "Hey kid! Mine was OK. How about yours?" He said leaning back into his chair. Ash walked to Rowen's desk and smiled. "It was ok. I mean as intresting as it got. Dad do you know a ummmmm..........Ryo....Sanada? I think that's his name." He said trying to get some info about Angel's family. Rowen stood and began to place papers in a folder. "Yes, Ryo was our leader. He wore the armor of Wildfire. Didn't his daughter start here today?" Ash smiled. "Yea Dad she did! Man, Alex was right! He is da man!! ""Ash said, smiling ever bigger. Rowen smiled at his son's antics. "So I am guessing you found the missing piece to your puzzle." He said picking up his suitcase. "Yea!" Ash said smiling. Rowen stopped and went ridged. Ash looked at his father strangely. Rowen suddenly dropped his suitcase and fell to his knees, holding his stomach in pain. His vision blurred and he heard someone's voice, a very familar voice, calling for help. He steadied himself with his hands and began to go back to normal. What was that about? That voice. It sounded like.....RYO! He thought in panic. He picked up his suitcase and ignored the worrying Ash.  
  
"Ash....Come on we got to find Alex before he goes home." They walked out quickly to find Alex at the door. "Rowen-san, Mom was leaving school early today so I don't have a ride home. Maybe Dad is gonna come get me! I am gonna walk out with you guys." He said embarrassingly. "We ain't going home." Rowen stated to Ash. "Sage....Is Sage picking you up?" He said, locking the door quickly. Alex nodded "I just said he might be......... why? What's wrong???" He said, noticing Rowen's hastiness. Rowen stalked off with the boys running behind. Don't worry Ryo, He thought, We're coming.....Just hang on.  
  
  
  
Sage climbed out of his dark green Honda Civic. "I have got to find Alex." He mumbled. "Sage-sama!!!" a young girl's voice said behind him. Sage turned to see Angel running up to him. He put on a smile and said "Hi Angel! How was your first day?" She stopped infront of him. "Well, It was ok. I like all my teachers!" She smiling happily. Wait, Sage thought. Ryo is Angel's only parent. Kalia died about 6 years ago. So that means Ryo is supposed to pick her up!! Oh no.......He bit his lip at the revelation.  
  
  
  
"Angel, Who is picking you up?" Sage asked her quickly. "Dad said he would be here this afternoon." She said. She felt a weird feeling in her stomach. "Sage-sama, Is their something wrong? Is Dad ok?" Angel said in genuine worry. "DAD!" a young boy yelled. Angel and Sage turned to see Rowen, Alex, and Ash running towards them. As they stopped, Rowen looked to Sage. "Did you feel it?" Rowen said to Sage. Sage nodded. "I felt it and we got to get to him." Angel huffed as they started to get in the car. "OK WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON!" She yelled. Alex bit his lip. "Alexander James Date, What are you hiding from me?! I won't leave you alone until you tell me." She said angerily. No one spoke and Angel huffed again. She pushed Ash over and got in the car. She sat in the middle of the back seat and crossed her arms across her chest. "Well, All I know, That is has got to do with Dad. I am going. NO matter what ANY of you say." She said in a smart tone. They all got in the car and Sage sped off towards the place were Ryo told him he lived. 


	5. Chapter 4

~*Chapter 3*~  
  
"Daddy?" Angel yelled entering that Sanada household. Sage pulled her back out the door just as Ryo flew through the door, past the porch, and hit the ground. "Daddy!" Angel screamed and began to cry. Sage tried to hold her back from any danger. As she struggled, Angel's body heat seemed to increase. Sage let go of her when he couldn't stand his hand burning anymore. Angel, now free of Sage grasp, ran to her father and kneeled to him. "Daddy," She said, shaking him, "Daddy, are you OK? Daddy, Please say something. ANYTHING!" Her tears flowed free now down her flushed face.  
  
Sage looked at his hand. He was burnt pretty badly. "Ouch, man, she does got a lot of Ryo in her, more then just attitude and looks." He stated to Rowen. Rowen smiled. "What did you expect?" He stated. He then ran to Ryo himself. "Ry, man, come on. Please. Wake up!" Rowen said to Ryo silently. Angel was now covering her face with her hands. She was crying hard.  
  
"Daddy, please.........Don't leave me......Please........ I don't want it to come back."  
  
Sage looked down. That guy, That kidnapped her, when she was six. He wasn't a normal person. And her mother, gave off this enormous power. He said he would come back if Ryo and Kalia ever died, she would be unprotected. She won't be alone. If Ryo is........not OK....... then we will keep her. A loud, piercing laugh brought them all away from the attention of Ryo. They all looked upon the attacker of their good friend. It was a woman with long black hair and green eyes, just like Angel. She laughed. "He can't hear you! He was a little defiant, and incredibly stubborn, but I kicked ass!" Angel stood up. "You are just a bitch! Why don't you pick on someone of your own caliber! White Blaze!" She said loudly.  
  
White Blaze ran out of the house with something in his mouth. He stopped at Angel and gave her a little black velvet bag. "Thanks, Blaze...." She said patting him a relieving him of the bag. She took out a bright red orb. Dad told me never to use this. But......I have to, to save them, and him. "VIRTUE!" She screamed. The familiar red sub armor formed on her. "Come on, you Fucking Bitch! Bring it on!!" Angel yelled. The woman smiled evilly. "Oh please! What are you gonna do? Kick me?! You can't defeat me on your own!! HAHAHA!" She retorted. Angel growled. "She's not alone!" Alex said, who got a vigorous nod from Ash. "Yea! We will teach you not to mess with the Ronin Warriors!" Ash said. Alex and Ash got out their own identical orbs of green and blue.  
  
"WISDOM!"  
  
"LIFE!"  
  
Both boys transformed into their subs and backed up behind Angel who was completely taken aback. "You guys......Have armor too?" She said, looking at Alex. "Yea," Alex began, "When did you get yours? And where?" Angel shrugged. "I'll tell you later......let's just worry about the task at hand! Let's go!" They all charged at the woman forcefully, beginning to attack. The woman smiled and waved her hand of which made a force field around her and made the others bounce off of it to the ground. "Shit!" Angel said, landing on the ground. Alex bit his lip again. "Damn, I think we need to armor up." Ash said to Angel and Alex. "Right! Ronins to arms!" Angel yelled.  
  
"Armor of Wildfire! DAO JIN!"  
  
"Armor of Halo! DAO CHI!"  
  
"Armor of Strata! DAO INOCHI!"  
  
Ryo opened his eyes to see his daughter. He saw Rowen and Sage watching them. He looked at Angel again. "No.....Angel.....Don't Fight......." He closed his eyes and began to cry softly. "I don't..........want you to.....fight....." He said, weakly. "Ryo!" Sage said, turning to his friend. Ryo grabbed his arm. "Sage, This woman is really powerful......They can't beat her! They are gonna get hurt! Make them stop!" He yelled practically. But Ryo's words fell to deaf ears. Sage couldn't do anything. Ryo knew that. He didn't have the powers he used to anymore. They had to sit back and watch as their children fought hard, but ended up getting their butts kicked badly. Ryo watched in horror as Angel fell down face first into the grass. She wouldn't get up.  
  
I can't let them down.......I just can't.....Dad is depending on me. Damnit Angel think! This lady can't be too hard to beat!!!!  
  
"Just admit you are defeated!!!! You will never EVER beat me!!" She said to Angel's armored form. "Alex was using his sword to keep himself up. Ash was on his butt rubbing his wrist from all the arrows he had been shooting. It hurt. Angel got up. "I may not beat you......but I will sure as hell hurt you." She picked up he fallen swords and placed the hilts together. She began the motions of her sure kill.  
  
"FLARE UP NOOOOOW!!!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
The woman tried to block the white flames, but soon realized she was no match for the armor strength. She disappeared saying, "My name is Uschi and don't you forget it! I'll be back you Ronin Brats!!!!" Angel fell to the ground on her knees. Alex walked to her slowly. "Angel, That was totally awesome!" He called. Angel breathed heavily. She brought her hand up to her chest. Ryo sat up with the help of Sage. "Angel!!! Oh god...."  
  
He said, covering her mouth. Angel smiled weakly. "I'm OK Dad!," She called over her shoulder, "But maybe I shouldn't have done that............" She said lastly before her entire world went blank. 


	6. Chapter 5

A/n: I finally have chapter 5 up! Hope you guys like it! Sorry it has taking to long lately! I have been busy with school and I just had a birthday! I am 16 years old! It feels weird. Thanks to all reviewers! R/R this one! Love ya mean it! The asterisks mean the beginning of a flashback/dream and the end. Thanks again!::continues to jam out to "Supergirl" by Krystal::  
  
~*Chapter 5*~  
  
Alex went over to Angel and looked at her. She was just in her sub now. He touched her face with his armored hand. "Angel.....," He said quietly. Sage looked over at Alex. "Ahem.....um......Alex? Could you please come over here and help Ryo right now." Sage said, in a calm tone. Alex rose to his feet and went to them, leaving Ash to Angel who was picking her up. Alex looked at Ryo.  
  
"Ryo-san, you need to get new girlfriends, I mean really, man. That chick was pretty evil." He laughed. Ryo smiled. "Yes, well, it was an abusive relationship." Ryo stated nonchalantly. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Well Alex.......are you gonna heal him?" Sage said, smartly. Alex looked at his father. "Dad, what do you mean by heal?" The young blonde gaped. Sage smiled. "You know exactly what I am talking about! Remember you first battle with that warlord girl?" Sage said, rolling his eye. Alex then remembered.  
  
"OH YEA! Sorry, forgot." Sage sighed exasperatedly. The Ronin of Light brought his sword to the hurt Ryo's head and closed his eyes. He concentrated on healing him. A nice green aura began to form around him. Ryo felt all the pains and aches of his body magic heal. Alex pulled the sword away and smiled. "Done!" He said. They all looked at Ash, in his sub, carrying Angel in the house.  
  
"Wow! Mr. Sanada! You have a big house!" He yelled from the front door. Ryo looked at Rowen. Rowen blushed embarrassingly. "Ash isn't very.........shy...." Rowen stated. Ryo smiled and got up to follow Ashton in the house.  
  
**"Daddy?" The 13-year-old Angel said curiously. "Yes?" Ryo said from his spot at the table.  
  
"What's a Ronin?"  
  
Ryo dropped his fork with a clang and slammed his hand on the table.  
  
"Angel, What are you talking about?" He asked defiantly.  
  
The pale girl looked up at him and said it again.  
  
"What's a Ronin?"  
  
(I thought I would NEVER be in this conversation!) Ryo thought in panic.  
  
"A Ronin is a masterless samurai from feudal Japan. Why do you ask?" He said hoping it was just something she had heard at school.  
  
"Well, because........,"She put her head down to her baggy sweatshirt.  
  
"Because of what? Did you hear it at school or something?" Ryo said, dinner forgotten.  
  
"Because," She began, "Of this............" She took the baggy shirt off and Ryo gasped. He stared at the familiar red sub armor. It looked slightly different on a girl's body, but still, it was the same sub armor for the Wildfire armor. Ryo stood up and walked to his daughter. He told her to put the sweatshirt back on. (Why didn't I notice this before....) He thought. "Angel, I want you to concentrate on taking the sub off......" He stated.  
  
Angel closed her eyes tight and concentrated. Soon, a red orb appeared in her hand and she smiled a very forced smile.  
  
"Oh, so that's how you get it off!" She said, looking up to her father.  
  
Ryo looked at his daughter worringly. He saw the tears well up in her eyes and brought her to him.  
  
"Angel, sweetie, it's OK....." He soothed.  
  
"NO Dad!," She yelled, "No it's not! There was this guy and he says I am destined to lead the Ronin Warriors in a battle one year from now! I don't want to lead people or Save the world! I just want to pass Algebra! How can anyone trust me to lead them if I can't even do FOIL?"  
  
Ryo smiled at that comment. He brought her away from him.  
  
"Angel, NEVER, and I mean NEVER, put that armor on for any reason then to help someone. Don't EVER put it on.......even if I am getting hurt.....DON'T! You promise me?"  
  
"Yes daddy, I promise......"**  
  
"I promise......"  
  
Angel stirred awake on her bed. She curled in a little ball and sobbed. "I'm sorry Daddy, I broke the promise............," She cried out softly, "I'm sorry" 


End file.
